Park Family Group Chat
by metroxylon
Summary: Pengen tau keseruan keluarga Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun di chat grup keluarga? cek cek Yang suka Non Baku, Receh, YAOI, MPREG silahkan baca dan tinggalkan riview. NO SILENT READERS
1. Chapter 1

**Park Family Group Chat**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol Park**

 **Baekhyun Byun**

 **Taehyung Park**

 **Jackson Park**

 **Jesper Park**

 **YAOI, BOY X BOY, FAMILY CHAT, RECEH, BAHASA NON BAKU, KELUARGA GA JELAS, JANGAN BASH PLEASEU**

 **DISPLAY NAME BERUBAH SEWAKTU-WAKTU**

Chanyeol Park invited Baekbee, Taetae, Jackjek, Jesperman to the group

Taetae joined the group

Baekbee joined the group

Jesperman joined the group

Jackjek joined the group

Chanyeol Park : sudah semua accept kan?

Jesperman : pih ini apaan?

Jackjek : apaan ini pih?

Taetae : up up

Chanyeol Park : ini grup chat keluarga kita nak

Taetae : papih gaul juga ye, tae kira kelas aja yg punya grup

Jesperman : pihhh,kapan pulang? njes kangentau, ke luarnegerimulusih :((

Jackjek : tau nih papih ke luar negeri mulu, rumah kan sepi ga ada yg di bully :((

Chanyeol Park : 2 hr lagi papih balik anak-anakku.

Jadi selama ini papih buat di bully aja? yaudah oleh2nya gajadi **Jackjek**

Taetae : pihh inget titipan tae yak!

Chanyeol Park : siap jagoan papih yg paling gede

Jackjek : NOOOO! POKONYA OLEH2!

Baekbee : papihhhh buruan pulang, mamih udah kangen banget. papih gak kangen mamih apa? lubang mamih aja kangen papih :(((

Chanyeol Park : sabar ya miih, burung papih juga kangen mamih :""

Jackjek : emangnya mamih buat lubang apa?

Jesperman : papihpeliharaburung?

Taetae : pliss deh kalian, jangan ngomong jorok disini. 2 anak kalian masih dibawah umur -_-

Baekbee : maafkan mamih ya anak2ku :(

Jack, nanti kl lesnya udahan telfon mamih ya biar bisa siap2 jemput

Jesss, kamu mainnya jangan lama2 sayang

Taetae : jes, kl ngetik tuh inget spasi -_-

Jesperman : cippmihh

ihhhkanjes barubelajar pakehphyungggg

Baekbee : Tae km dimana nak? Lagi ngerjain tugas kuliah atau ngapelin kookie? dari pagi gak pulang2 ya km!

Chanyeol Park : Tae, km kl gak ngerjain tugas kuliah jangan keluyuran ya! mamih km kasian dirumah sendiri

Jackjek : siap mamih cantik!

Taetae : tae lagi ngerjain tugas kok miih, lg banyak aja. sejam lg tae pulang mih

enak aja bilang tae keluyuran **Chanyeol Park**

Chanyeol Park : jagain mamih kalian ya di rumah, nanti papih bawain oleh2. kalian mau apa?

Taetae : oleh2nya yg waktu itu tae bilang pih

Jackjes : pihh robot yg baru ya

Jesperman : jesmaudibeliinlolipop yapapihh

Baekbe : yawlahh mamih pusing bacanya jes -_- **Jesperman**

pihh, bawain tas gucci terbaru pokoknya gaada alesan lupa lagi!

Taetae : adek gue kayaknya perlu les ngetik di hp -,-

Chanyeol Park : siap jagoan2 papih

okehh kanjeng mamih :*

TBC/END?

ini ga jelas banget sumpah, receh bgt -_- maafkan gue. niatnya pengen buat group chat yang lagi banyak bertebarab di WP tp kayaknya ini gagal. jangan bash gue plisss, kl yg suka sm cukup riview yak. yg gasuka gausah komen yg engga2, ehehehe. ini baru perkenalan aja kok, unt chap selanjutnya kalian bisa kasi saran topik chatnya. ohya, ini group chat ceritanya kl mereka lg ga ngumpul ya :))

salam kenal,

xylon :)


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"Park Family Group Chat/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"Cast /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"Chanyeol Park/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"Baekhyun Byun/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"Taehyung/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"Jackson/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center;"Jasper/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2274a222f2fde913b192d5002e23396"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park : /spanbesok jemput papih ya di incheon, udah kangen banget sm kalian 💋/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d142e7d0195dc9a5a5938df71f513217"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Taetae : /spanemangnya ga dijemput Sehun samchon pih?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="533166fb41a3013ee5ef5898d6e2938a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park : /spantante Luhan mu mau ngelahirin lagi jadinya ga bs jemput/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34cf0c1b07c657c2701ca24beb9a5ddf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Baekbee :/span channnn, tas gucci udah kan?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bedcebe5cc0af7c102c2f9ca187e0cb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park : /spanudah kok bee, tenang aja. Asal nyampe rumah dikasi upah 😜/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69b40b8bfe1cd6cf7a6d0eff3bf3a283"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jesperman :/span papihhh, robotjesudah kannn? Nantinjessskasi upahjugadehh, ehehehe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d6a3656f2733f87a51a02cdf2d3cfa2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park :/span ehh? Jesper ga perlu ngasi papihb upah, ini khusus buat mamih kamu br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jackson kemana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="152e01fd63a4c7b359f91440e2dde28a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jesperman : /spannjackhyung lagimainpihh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569307cb7adb7e0cda077aebf5a60f0c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jackjek : /spanhaii papihh ganteng, inget bawa oleh2 jack ya, awas engga😠/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc2854c8806d891e2dc3e32186fc9b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park : /spanloh, kok lg les bisa maen hp?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f580029ff53144c926f49bec7fca0d2a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jesperman :/span pihhh, kmarinnjess diajakketemu ommganteng sama mamihh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcdcbc0ecb418a212e135b5c37161012"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Baekbee :/span jesssss, kn udah mamih bilang jangan kasi tau papihh sayang/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eba34ed76eb260cf131c45b967aa8218"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park : /spansiapa jes? Kl bilang, nanti papihh tambahin oleh2 kamu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2616b1c118b328c7b1d1b0a4e25ff5e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Baekbee : /spancuma kenalan aja kok chan, km jangan suka cemburu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jes nanti mamih beliin ice cream ya kl km diem/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb845d8f5e808dfe9835a69b135d447"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Taetae : /spanhayolohhh mamihh ketemu om ganteng pihhh, makanya jgn main ke luar negeri mulu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716d7a9caf5f45cd67b524a9dc1e2cb9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jesperman : /spancipppmihh, nantijesss gak bilang kok smpapi kl mamihhhabis ketemuom daedaehyun. Ehehehe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6072b516941d99c6bed2209620d758d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Taetae :/span anjirlahh adek gue, HAHAHAHA/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c012ba6c20201a538fd17e7b275a26c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park : /spankamu bohong bee?! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jadi aku sibuk kerja, km ketemu mantan. Oke fixx /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a08264971e0165785e938939cb4aa9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Baekbee : /spanhaduhh jess kn udah mami bilangin jgn bilang ke papihh -.-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Park Chanyeol ku sayanggg, aku ga sengaja ketemu daehyun di mall jd nya ngobrol dehh. Cuma ngobrol doang kok, km jangan cemburu gt dong /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e78087fde9246d6703cb94c04f3319e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyep Park : /spankan aku udh bilang kl km ga boleh ketemu daehyun lagi sayang,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb80253475910dcc9842a28df6db701"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Baekbee : /spanishh apasih chan, kn udh aku jelasin yg sebenernya. Cemburuan amat sihh, udh punya 3 anak juga br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Besok jalan kaki aja dr bandara, aku gak mau jemput!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e962e2128768fa4ac6f3d169a49f853"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Taetae : /spanAHAHAHAHAHA, tae jg ga bs jemput besok, ulalala /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75b7b7eb5989b2441ecc3f2b3cff00d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chanyeol Park :/span lahhhh? Kok jd kamu yg marah beee/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c63a93bf94148b18b410147530a0b0a"Read by 3/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c63a93bf94148b18b410147530a0b0a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c63a93bf94148b18b410147530a0b0a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c63a93bf94148b18b410147530a0b0a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c63a93bf94148b18b410147530a0b0a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c63a93bf94148b18b410147530a0b0a"Akhirnya update lagi setelah sekian lamaaaaa. Boleh dong riviewnya, silent readers tunjukkan pesonamu :))/p 


End file.
